


Kurotsuki Valentine's 2K15

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadly, Valentine’s fell on a Saturday in year 2015, and girls — with the exception of Tsukishima Kei — missed their chance to give Kuroo Tetsurou chocolate. That doesn’t stop them from doing it on the 16th, a Monday, when school reopens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsuki Valentine's 2K15

"Kuroo-sama!! This is for you! ♡"

“No, Kuroo-sama, please accept  _mine_!”

Two days after Valentine’s, February 16th… Kuroo Tetsurou, just like any other year, is receiving many chocolates from simple-minded girls who fell for his good looks. It was an unbelievable large crowd even though Valentine’s was two days days ago. Kei’d admit, he, like them, did go to his house on Saturday, however it turned out he was away on Sports Camp…

Kei sighed, turning away from the sight unfolding within the gym of a renowned sports college in Tokyo. How could’ve he been so naive to think that after club activities, he would manage some alone time with Tetsurou? It was most likely due to the fact that he had confessed to Kei before the holidays having gone to his head. He only blushed then and ran away, never once contacting him since.

It’s been 2 months since then; it wouldn’t be weird if he’s set his mind straight and finally realised that girls _are_  better for him after all.

* * *

 

It was nearly 8pm; Kei was getting tired of the girls squealing and surrounding Tetsurou. The worst part was that he could easily imagine the expressions he had in his face along with his voice. How annoying. Kei stood from where he had been waiting for the past two hours — just outside the gym — and begun walking away.

“Eh, where are you going, Kuroo-san?”

“Kuroo-sama, wait! My chocolate…”

_What’s with the ruckus this time? Honestly, how annoying…_

“Wait, Kei!”

Tetsurou’s voice stopped Kei dead in his tracks. He’d known? Heck, he’d known and yet. He just merely —

“Kei… Was I mistaken in getting my hopes up? Were you waiting for me to reject me?” He sounded frantic. Kei turned, heart thudding, and choked on his breath when saw all the bags of chocolate he held in his hands. The shock lasted only for that short moment before it was replaced by anger (or so he insisted; it was obviously jealousy).

Brows furrowed and gritted teeth making his expression appear intimidating, Kei stomped forward, retrieving a bag which, though was small, was enough to make his pocket appear bulky, and slammed it against Tetsurou’s chest.

“Well, and it’s not like even if I was, it wouldn’t have made a difference, right? You have all those girls, after all…” He added, grumbling. Kei could have sworn he tried his best not to blush, but did so anyways. When he did look up from the chocolate crushed in Tetsurou’s chest, however, the man was… flushed?

“W-what are you getting all red for?! I’m the one doing the embarrassing things here!”

Tetsurou blinked and was silent for a few moments, as if he was registering the words of Kei. When he did speak, his voice was soft, barely above a whisper.   
“N-no… I just didn’t think… that you’d actually have something prepared for… me…”

Now it was Kei’s turn to turn a deep shade of scarlet. The embarrassment of the fact that it was even  _homemade_  struck him, and he shifted to retrieve the bag. “Well, i-if you didn’t want it, you could have told me from the beginning, then!”

Tetsurou grabbed onto the retreating arm. “Woah there, no one said that! I’m just… too happy…  _Ugh_ , I’m not good with words when it comes to you!” Kei had opened his mouth, prepared to shoot back, before his lips were sealed fiercely. Dang, Tetsurou was a hell of a good kisser...

As they parted, just briefly, Tetsurou breathed into Kei's ear. "I can take this that way, right? That... we're going out now?" Kei felt himself heating up even as he nodded just ever so slightly. "Ye--"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

At the shriek, they jumped, parting, no longer having any physical contact. They had completely forgotten about the girls! "Shit..."

_...The next day, the rumors about "Tsukishima's Courageous Confession!" had spread throughout campus. Without needing to say, Tetsurou got hell from that... But oh well, all's well that ends well!_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the half-ass plot oops


End file.
